


Appreciation Night

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [15]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Candles, Dancer!Alec, Dancer/Stripper Roleplay, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyeliner, Fake Piercings, Floor Sex, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Moonlight, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Panties, Panty Kink, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec wants to show his appreciation for Magnus by giving him something he's wanted for a long time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Appreciation Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day...whatever of the COVID-19 stay in place order (what day even is it???). I hope you're healthy and safe!
> 
> This gem was inspired by the song 'Dance For You' by Beyonce.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Ow!” Alec groaned as he attempted to line his eyes with the black eyeliner pencil Magnus left behind. He placed the pencil down and blinked rapidly for a moment before looking at himself in the mirror.

Alec was sitting at Magnus’ vanity in their bedroom. The short black silk robe covered what little he was wearing underneath. The black leather choker graced his neck, a sparkly ‘A’ was in the center of the choker. Despite a few pokes, the inquisitor actually managed to line his eyes with the black pencil quite well. Now, he understood why people wore eyeliner. It made his eyes pop and he looked sultry and seductive without even trying. Was eyeliner Magnus’ big secret? They would definitely have to talk about that later. 

Alec grabbed the tube of clear lip gloss and smeared it on his lips. The specks of glitter in the gloss glinted and gleamed in the light of the vanity. Alec turned to look over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. Magnus would be home soon. Being High Warlock of Alicante sometimes meant traveling away from Alicante for days or weeks on end, and Alec couldn’t always accompany him. The inquisitor was, more often than not, needed in Alicante and he had a case he was finishing up when Magnus left. Magnus didn’t go out of town on business much but whenever he did, Alec liked to welcome him back in a special way. Typically, Alec would cook a special meal or take him on a special date. This time he wanted to do something different.

Alec wanted to dance for Magnus.

A dance may seem like nothing special to most people but Alec knew Magnus would be very appreciative of it. His husband was an amazing dancer. Centuries of experience allowed Magnus to move his body just right and have confidence in all of his movements. Magnus even told him he was a professional dancer during his early stays in South America. 

Dancing was one of Magnus’ favorite things to do. Alec could always count on a mini-performance whenever the duo was at home. Magnus would dance around the loft, sometimes in a silly way and other times sexy. It was always fun and Magnus would always try to get him involved but Alec would decline. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the love of his life.

Alec could not dance.

Despite his shadowhunter grace, Alec couldn’t hold a beat to save his life. Dancing was never something that he focused on. He was always focused on becoming the best shadowhunter and dancing wasn’t a prerequisite to being one. Alec was totally fine with sitting on the sidelines and watching everyone twirl around on the dance floor, but that was before Magnus. Don’t get him wrong, he loved watching Magnus dance but he really wanted to dance with Magnus. Alec wanted to press his body against the warlock’s and grind against him. He wanted to do the sexy ballroom dances Magnus showed him, but knew he couldn’t without stepping on Magnus’ foot or falling on his ass. He barely made it through their very slow first dance at their wedding without stepping and tripping all over his husband and they mostly just rocked back and forth.

As much as Alec wanted to dance with Magnus, he wanted to dance for Magnus. It had been a request of his husband a few times before. Magnus knew how he felt about dancing so it was never an outright request. He would drop hints about wanting a dance for his birthday or anniversary and Alec would pretend not to pick-up on those hints, but he’d picked up on the hints loud and clear. Alec wanted to do something for his husband, but he also didn’t want to fall on his ass and embarrass himself. After doing some research, Alec decided to take some dance classes. 

Alec wanted it all to be a surprise, so he did have to tell some white lies to Magnus. A few nights a week instead of actually working late, he would portal back to New York City and took classes a few nights a week. He took a Hip-Hop/Contemporary class as well as pole dancing classes. He wanted to be sexy and confident for Magnus while also being on beat and have a strong technique. This went on a few weeks before Alec felt confident enough to perform for Magnus. 

He decided to make a show of it, so Alec gathered some supplies to create the look and feel that he wanted. He also went to his favorite lingerie store to get an outfit that would complete the look. Unfortunately, Magnus was called away on business and he had to push his surprise back a few days. On the bright side, he got an extra few days to practice.

Alec turned back to the vanity, quickly slipping on a few bangles on each wrist before fixing his hair. Once he was satisfied, he stood from the vanity and walked from the bedroom to their living room. Alec had already arranged the furniture so their plush leather chair was facing the stage Alec created with fairy lights that he taped to the floor in a rectangle around the silver pole he set up. He thought about making an elevated stage but he was still afraid of falling on his ass and tripping off the stage. 

Alec gave the clock on the wall another look before lighting the candles he set up on the tables next to the chair and the ones he placed on the floor and around the room. The entire space was bathed in candlelight as well as the moonlight that came in from the balcony. He made sure the curtains over the balcony doors were wide open before going over to the pole. Alec leaned against it, his back to the pole. He arched it and bent one knee so his stocking covered foot was against the pole. Alec placed his arms behind his back and wrapped his fingers around the silver pole.

“Three...two...on-.”

His countdown was interrupted by the sound of a portal opening in their living room. He failed to remove the smirk from his lips as the portal opened and his husband stepped through. “Welcome home.”

Magnus was not expecting this upon his arrival home. He spoke with Alec earlier and he gave him no indication of the night's plans. He figured a bubble bath or something equally as sweet. Instead, he was met with a sight straight out of a noir film...or maybe a pin-up magazine.

His Alexander bathed in the light from the moon and candles. His eyes lined with dark liner and his lips were so glossy. The robe hid everything else except for the thigh-high black stockings with lace detailing at the top. Wait, was that a garter belt peeking out from under the robe? Magnus was eager to find out. “Welcome home, indeed.” He finally spoke after picking his jaw up from the floor. 

“Did you miss me?” Alec asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

“More than you could imagine.” Magnus said as he started toward Alec, crossing the room quickly. “I tried t-.”

“Stop.” Alec said calmly and Magnus immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Stop talking or stop walking?”

“You can’t come on the stage. Performers only.” Alec smirked. Magnus looked down to see the fairy lights and how he hadn’t crossed them yet. He let out a chuckle before looking back up at Alec. “That’s for you.” He nodded in the direction of the chair. Magnus smirked as he walked over to the chair, never taking his eyes off of Alec as he sank down and got comfortable. There was a martini waiting for him on the table next to the chair and Magnus grabbed it. 

“What’s all this?” Magnus questioned before taking a sip of his martini. 

Alec gave him a playfully confused look. “Isn’t this what the High Warlock asked for?” He questioned. “A dance from his favorite nephilim.” Alec then took one hand from the pole. He took one finger and tapped his chin as if he was thinking. “Did I get it wrong? Maybe I was suppose to perform for someone else…”

“No, no, no, no, no...you got it right. This is exactly what I want, baby.” Magnus quickly answered.

Alec let out a cute giggle. “Well then, can you help me out?” He asked and pointed to his phone that was hooked up to a set of speakers.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Magnus said and snapped his fingers.

A second later, music started to flow from the speakers. It was a slower song, nothing too fast. Alec was still worried about staying on beat and knew he couldn’t lose count on a slow, sensual song.

Alec pushed off the bar and swayed his hips as he stood in front of Magnus. He raised his arms as he rolled his body, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as his arms came down and his fingers slid down his body. Magnus’ eyes followed his hands to the tie on his robe. He fingered the material, teasing a removal, but quickly dropped his hand to go into his next move.

Alec turned his back to Magnus, continuing to dance sensually. He looked over his shoulder and was pretty sure he saw Magnus’ eyes flicker between his golden-green and brown. Alec smirked before turning back to the pole. He grabbed it with one hand and danced around it once before grabbing the pole with both hands and doing a basic spin. As he came to a stop, Alec saw Magnus bite his lip and took that as encouragement. He did a few more twirls before going into more complicated moves. 

Alec was surprised by how quickly he took to pole dancing, but he really shouldn’t have been. He had the strength and stamina. All he had to do was learn the moves and a routine. The class not only taught him the moves, but it taught him how to do the moves with confidence. If Magnus’ reaction was any indication, he was confident he was doing this well.

He spun down the pole until he was on the floor. He landed in a split before transitioning to his knees. Alec did a few dance moves on his knees before bending forward and going onto his hands and knees. Alec locked eyes with Magnus as he crawled over to him, leaving the stage area to settle between his husband’s legs. Alec places his hands on Magnus’ knees and slowly slid them up his legs. He ignored the hard-on in Magnus’ pants and continued to rub at Magnus’ thighs.

“Alec…”

Alec quickly pulled his hands away from Magnus, smiling as he slowly stood to his feet. He went back into his dance, popping and rolling his hips. He eventually turned his back to Magnus again to dance. He bent over and slowly stood back up. He was pretty sure he heard Magnus moan. The reaction made him feel amazing.

Alec continued to sway his hips but started to back up toward Magnus. He continued to back up until he was between Magnus’ legs and his leg bumped against his husband’s leg. Alec slowly lowered himself onto Magnus’ lap and started to grind on him. He leaned back against his husband and laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed out as the man rolled his hips and rubbed against his erection. He was rock hard and he was sure he’d never been this hard in his life. This had been a fantasy of his for awhile, having Alec dance for him, but this was better than any fantasy. His Alexander was an amazing dancer and was so sexy on the pole. He just wished he could get that damn robe off him to see more of his sexy body. 

“Can you help me?” Alec asked sweetly. Magnus cleared his throat before answering.

“Of course.”

“Can you untie my robe?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

“Of course.” Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s body and slid them around his waist to the knot Alec tied. He expertly undid the knot as Alec moved on his lap. He decided to do it the old fashion way and without magic. Something about manually undressing Alec made it more sensual. Once the tie was undone, Magnus pulled the robe apart.

“Fuck…” Magnus breathed out. He was right. There was a garter belt holding up Alec’s thigh-high stockings. Thick floral lace garters were attached to the stockings at the bottom. At the top, the garters were attached to the floral lace waistband of Alec’s g-string panties. His cock was hidden from Magnus’ view by the mesh pouch with pretty lace trim. A glint caught his eye and he realized Alec had a fake belly button piercing with a pretty star-shaped pendant that hung from the ring. His eyes traveled up Alec’s body and he sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the nipple rings. He reached up and touched Alec’s nipples, rolling his palms over them.

“Mmm.” Alec moaned as Magnus played with his nipples, arching his back to chase the feeling.

“I missed you so much.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he touched him. “And I come home to this...you’re amazing Alexander. Simply amazing.” Magnus praised as his hands moved down Alec’s chest. His fingers played with the waistband of Alec’s panties, pulling the lace band away before letting snap back into the place. Magnus then went to put his hand down the front of the panties but before he could, Alec abruptly stood up. Magnus was about to protest when Alec let the silk robe fall to the ground, and gave Magnus a great view of Alec’s perky ass in the g-string. Alec leaned over slightly and reached behind to grab his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

“Oh, baby.” Magnus moaned as he saw the jeweled plug inside of Alec, the g-string doing nothing to cover it. Magnus reached out to touch Alec but the inquisitor must have sensed it. Before Magnus could touch him, Alec straightened up and twirled away. He smirked at Magnus before dancing his way to his knees. Alec transitioned from his knees to sit on his bottom. His hands were on the floor by his side as he bent his knees. Alec slowly parted his legs and watched as Magnus’ eyes finally settled on golden-green, no longer flickering between eye colors. He heard the music fade out and Alec held out his hand.

“Can you help me?” Alec questioned and watched Magnus rise from the chair. He quickly moved over to Alec and took his hand. Instead of helping him up, Magnus dropped to his knees between Alec’s opened ones and kissed him. Alec moaned as Magnus pressed his lips to his. He grabbed at Magnus’ shirt, pulling him closer as they passionately kissed. Teeth clashed and Alec was sure he bit Magnus’ lips but they didn’t care. They just needed one another. Unfortunately, they also needed air.

Alec broke the kiss and sucked in a bit of air as Magnus mouthed over the time on his neck. He let out a low moan as Magnus’ tongue traced the rune. “Magnus…” 

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and gave them a soft push. Alec got the hint and laid down on the floor. “You’re perfect.” The high warlock breathed out as he looked down at Alec’s body, his hands wandering up and down Alec’s torso. Magnus took one hand from Alec’s body to magic away his own clothes before returning his attention to his perfect husband. He took one hand and slid it over Alec’s cock, making him moan, before reaching for the jeweled plug in Alec’s ass.

“Ah, fuck!” Alec moaned loudly as Magnus moved the plug inside him. His own hips moved to ride the plug as Magnus took care of him. “Magnus…” 

“You thought of everything.” Magnus breathed out as he fucked Alec with the plug. “You got all dolled up and open for me.” Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec again before moving his lips to Alec’s nipples. He swirled his tongue around the nipple before wrapping his hips and sucking hard around it. Alec let out a string of moans as Magnus took his nipple between his teeth and pushed the plug in as deep as he could. 

“M-Magnus!” Alec moaned out as he tried to grind down on the plug. Magnus’ lips and tongue felt so good on his sensitive skin and the plug was nice but he wanted...needed more. “Oh, fuck, get inside me.” Alec demanded. Magnus smirked as he kissed across Alec’s chest.

“Mm, I guess we don’t need this then.” Magnus pulled the plug from his husband and Alec let out a loud gasp. His hole clenched around nothing as he waited for Magnus to slick his cock using his magic. He then grabbed his cock and pulled the g-string to the side before pushing inside of Alec.

“Magnus!” Alec moaned as his husband filled him. He could feel a stretch even though the plug had been inside of him for a while. His husband was much bigger than the plug and Alec loved how he filled him. “Fuck…” His legs went to wrap around Magnus’ waist to encourage him to move.

“By the devil.” Magnus hissed as he pushed inside of Alec. “You’re so tight.” He said under his breath as Alec’s long legs wrapped around him. Magnus slowly started to move his hips, watching Alec for any discomfort. When he didn’t find any, Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tighter as he thrusted harder into Alec. The skin slapped together and the squelching sound of slick rang out through the loft as he fucked his husband.

Alec’s back arched off the floor as his mouth fell open in a silent scream as Magnus fucked him. His cock rubbed nicely against his prostate as he moved. “Ah, oh, oh.” Loud mewls fell from his lips as Magnus dicked him down.

Magnus continued his movements as Alec arched into his touch. His body illuminated by the moon and candlelight and the sounds he made were so sexy. “Fuck, you’re driving me crazy.” Magnus deepened his thrust, making sure to hit Alec’s spot and send him to higher heights. 

Alec moaned as he reached out and grabbed at Magnus, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. “So good.” He mumbled against Magnus’ lips. “You make me feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alec answered as he moved one of his hands to his panties. “Fuck, I’m close.” He reached into his panties but before he could stroke his cock, Magnus grabbed his hand. 

“No.” Magnus grabbed both of Alec’s hands and pinned them above his head. “I think my cock is enough. Don’t you agree?”

Alec nodded as Magnus fucked him. Their foreheads pressed together as Magnus sped up his thrust. “Oh, Magnus! Don’t stop, don’t stop.” Alec moaned as his legs started to quiver around his husband’s waist. He could feel his stomach muscles begin to tighten as Magnus pounded his prostate. It only took a few more thrust before his mind whited out as his orgasm rocked him. He came inside of the panties and his body shook as his hole clenched around Magnus’ cock.

“Fuck.” Magnus swore under his breath as Alec clenched around him. He rutted into Alec, chasing his own orgasm. He mouthed along Alec’s jaw, sucking love marks into the pale skin. “Gonna cum.” He warned and Alec let out a moan and clenched tighter around Magnus’ cock. “Alexander!” He moaned his husband’s name as he came, pumping strings of cum inside of him.

The couple lazily kissed as they came down from their orgasmic highs, hands wandering over each other’s bodies as they kissed. Magnus pulled back and pressed their heads together again. “Who taught you that?” He asked and Alec laughed. 

“I have my secrets.” Alec winked and it was Magnus’ turn to laugh. 

“Let’s keep the pole up...but move it to the bedroom.” Magnus offered. “I don’t think your back can handle another hardwood floor sex session.”

“Or…” Alec started. “I can bend over and hold onto the pole while you fuck me from behind.” Alec counter offered and smiled innocently. 

“This is why you’re the Inquisitor. You always have the best ideas.” Magnus kissed him. 

“So, round two?” Alec asked and Magnus chuckled. 

“I’m still inside you so I think we’re still on round one.” Magnus corrected before rolling his hips, making Alec moan. 

“Then let’s continue round one.” Alec tightened his legs around Magnus and slipped his arms around his neck. “If you’re up for it...old man.” Alec teased.

“Old?” Magnus smirked. “I’ll show you old. I hope you told your staff you won’t be in tomorrow.”

Alec actually did tell everyone he wouldn’t be in tomorrow. He had a feeling Magnus would dick him down good tonight, and he was ready for it all.

“Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's Panties: https://www.lingeriediva.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/lace-g-string-garter-short?variant=7565439172638
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
